The purpose of this continuing project is the development and clinical implementation of a generalized system for external beam treatment planning. It will enable the optimum utilization of existing treatment facilities, using state of the art computer technology. The system is based on a generalized 3-D dose field model which covers photon and electrons, as well as neutron beams. Work on the implementation of the Microtron with its 2 photon energies and 9 electron energies and some unusual technical options is currently on hold due to restoration and updating of the installation. Work on implementation of a new locally developed electron beam model of great simplicity and accuracy is continuing.